Le temps d'une nuit
by Clairette
Summary: On m'a demandé une suite de ce one shot, donc la voici !
1. One shot !

Le temps d'une nuit   
Tomoyo DAIDOJI soupira en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Encore une fois, Sakura, sa meilleure amie - du moins ce qu'il en restait - venait de refuser une fois de plus son invitation. Pour des gens qui ignoraient ce qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs années, ce phénomène n'avait rien d'anormal. N'importe qui pourrait vous dire que Sakura était seulement fatiguée, et qu'elle accepterait une autre fois. L'ancienne Sakura KINOMOTO, celle que tout le monde avait été ravi de connaître aurait peut-être raisonné comme cela, elle. Mais elle avait disparu, cette petite fillette insouciante. Oui, disparue...  
  
Tomoyo soupira longuement une nouvelle fois. Sa Sakura avait tellement changé... Et pas en bien... Du moins, ça dépendait pour qui. Maintenant, Sakura était méconnaissable : ses cheveux n'étaient plus du tout comme avant. Sa frange, et les deux énormes mèches qui encadraient son visage avaient disparu, ainsi que les deux petits cheveux sur le haut du crane. Maintenant, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient très longs, et tombaient comme des rideaux. De la racine des cheveux, jusqu'aux fesses, cela faisait penser a un long voile roux-châtain. Ses yeux verts, si pétillants d'habitude, étaient plus foncés, et ne reflétaient plus cette joie qu'elle avait auparavant et qui la rendait si populaire.  
  
Ah, sa popularité ! Oui, elle était toujours populaire, mais ça avait changé... Avant, c'était une petite fille gentille, mignonne, charmante... Maintenant, elle répondait aux professeurs, ressortait tous les jours du lycée avec un mot dans la carnet minimum, elle n'hésitait pas à faire des coups bas pour arriver à ses fins, bref, c'était devenue ce que certains appelleraient une "caïd", ou une "petite racaille".  
  
Même Marie, qui vendait toujours ses peluches, n'arrivait plus à la reconnaître. Le gang non plus d'ailleurs. Mais en tant que véritables amis, ils étaient toujours là, même quand Sakura leur crachait à la face.  
  
Véritables amis... Tomoyo avait bien sûr eu des doutes sur Sakura... Son comportement avait changé depuis que Shaolan était parti... Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'en parler à Sakura, mais la réaction de son amie fut violente :  
  
***Flash back***  
  
-- Sakura, fit Tomoyo, qui voulait la prendre à part, l'arrachant à ses "nouveaux amis" qui portaient des blousons en cuirs, fumaient la cigarette, et faisaient les malins sur leurs grosses motos.  
  
-- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, m'attendez pas les gars, y a ma s'conde mère qui vient me faire la morale !  
  
Elle se leva, et partit rejoindre Tiffany.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-- Sakura, tu as tellement changé... Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus... Pas plus que le gang, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi as-tu changé à ce point ? C'est parce que Shaolan est parti, c'est ça ?  
  
Sakura explosa aussitôt :  
  
-- TAIS - TOI ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! SHAOLAN N'EST RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN SALAUD, POURQUOI PENSERAIS - JE A LUI ? JE N'AI MÊME PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE D'AUTRES AMIS, C'EST CA ? IL FAUT QUE JE RESTE AVEC SAINTE TOMOYO, TOMOYO QUI SAIT TOUJOURS TOUT SUR TOUT ? MERDE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA VIE, ALORS FOUS - MOI LA PAIX, PUTAIN ! ! !  
  
La pauvre Tomoyo était clouée sur place après cette déclaration de Sakura. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force.  
  
*** Fin flash back***  
  
Oui, Tomoyo en était sûre : Shaolan manquait terriblement à Sakura. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait réagi avec autant de fureur. Pourtant, elle se demandait ce que Shaolan avait bien pu lui faire : il lui écrivait régulièrement, mais Sakura ne lisait aucun de ses envois : elle les jetait rageusement dans sa cheminée, sans même les ouvrir.  
  
Mais ça devait être encore plus dur pour Toya et Fujitaka : eux, ils vivaient sous le même toit qu'elle ; Toya lui avait alors dévoilé comment cela se passait ; le matin, Sakura était toujours en retard, mais elle ne se dépêchait plus. Elle ouvrait le placard, grignotant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, et Kélo ne pouvait plus manger que par l'intermédiaire de Toya. Une fois qu'elle avait fini son grignotage, elle passait un temps considérable dans la salle de bain à se maquiller. Après seulement, elle partait. Tomoyo avait déjà parler de Shaolan à Toya, et ce dernier lui avait confié qu'au début, il avait été plutôt content de savoir que s'en était fini de l'histoire entre ce morveux et sa petite sour. Mais maintenant, il voyait les dégâts que cette séparation avait causé. .  
  
Mis ce que Sakura ignorait, c'était que Tomoyo avait appelé Shaolan pour lui demander de venir au Japon, et que celui-ci avait accepté.  
  
Au Japon :  
  
Sakura rentrait chez elle, après s'être "amusée". En effet, un de ses passe-temps consistait à se diriger vers n'importe quel garçon, et à l'embrasser. Mais bizarrement, elle ne leur avait jamais donné de vrais baisers : elle leur faisait des smacks, les embrassait sur le coin des lèvres, mais jamais elle n'avait fait de vrais baisers. Comme elle l'avait dit aux autres : .   
  
Elle s'étala sur son lit, et soupira de contentement. Elle était bien là, seule, dans sa chambre... Enfin seule... Maintenant, Kélo vivait dans la chambre de Toya.  
  
Son portable sonna alors. Elle le prit, et regarda alors le numéro qui avait tenté de la joindre. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle fourra alors son portable sous son oreiller, et se calla dessus, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne s'échappe pas. C'était le dernier numéro qu'elle aurait voulu revoir...Celui de Shaolan LI.  
  
Le lendemain, le prof demanda le silence à ses élèves :  
  
-- Un peu de calme, je vous prie, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Entre, s'il te plait.  
  
Shaolan LI s'avança et toute la classe la regarda : les garçons se disaient qu'il serait bien dans telle équipe de soccer, de basket, et gnagnagna, et les filles, c'était plutôt : oua, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, tu crois qu'il a une petite amie, et gnagnagna aussi de ce côté là.  
  
Sakura, elle, était clouée sur place par la surprise. Non mais qu'est- ce qu'il venait faire ici, celui-là ?  
  
-- Bon, voyons, tu vas te mettre derrière Kinomoto là-bas, lui dit le prof en pointant Sakura du doigt.  
  
Shaolan s'exécuta, et parvint à garder le visage impassible en voyant Sakura : ses longs cheveux roux-châtains lui tombaient bien bas dans le dos, ses yeux verts étaient maquillés, entourés au crayon noir, ses cils étaient plus volumineux, et ses paupières étaient blanches. Ses lèvres habituellement d'un rose doux étaient rouge-rose brillantes, sa peau si lisse... Il avait quitté une enfant, maintenant il retrouvait une jeune femme. Une jeune femme si belle... Il essaya d'ignorer le regard meurtrier de cette dernière, et s'assit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
A la pause, cela ne s'était pas si bien déroulé : Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient à peine vus qu'ils avaient entamé une dispute. Ce ne fut que grâce à Tomoyo qu'ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains.  
  
Mais Shaolan avait une idée en tête, et soit il perdait tout, soit il arrivait à tout préserver. Bref : tout ou rien. Il espérait donc que ça marcherait.  
  
Sakura rentrait chez elle, furieuse. Décidément, cette journée avait été gâchée, et tout cela avec une seule personne : Shaolan LI.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre, et laissa tomber son sac à terre. Elle écarquilla ses yeux maquillés en voyant quelqu'un dans sa chambre, et ce quelqu'un était Shaolan.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Sors d'ici !  
  
-- Je viens chercher Sakura, fit-il.  
  
-- Tu pourrais me parler en face, pas besoin d'utiliser la 3e personne ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.  
  
-- Mais toi, tu n'es pas Sakura.  
  
-- Quoi ? Mais tu déconnes complètement toi !  
  
-- Non, pour moi la Sakura que j'ai connu il y a tant d'années a disparu, alors je viens la chercher. Parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte...  
  
Sakura fronça les sourcils tandis que Shaolan s'approchait d'elle.  
  
-- Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu joues LI, mais je te le répète encore une fois : Sors de chez moi !  
  
-- Je ne repartirai que quand Sakura sera de retour, fit-il en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle.  
  
Sakura fronça encore plus les sourcils, tandis que le soleil se couchait, laissant peu à peu la pénombre s'installer dans la pièce. Sakura recula, et Shaolan demanda :  
  
-- Pourquoi tu recules ? Je t'impressionne ?  
  
-- Non mais pour qui te prends-tu, sale con ? ! Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux, OK ? D'ailleurs, pour la troisième fois, sors de chez moi ! Mon père et mon frère ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et si mon frère te voit, c'est lui qui va se faire un plaisir de te foutre dehors !  
  
Shaolan émit un petit rire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Sakura.  
  
-- Ton père et ton frère ne rentrerons pas avant demain, c'est bête pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu précisément aujourd'hui ? reprit-il en continuant de s'avancer vers elle tant et si bien que Sakura, qui avait continué de reculer, était dos contre le mur, Shaolan à moins de 1 m d'elle.  
  
-- La seule qui ne soit pas au courant de ma venue, c'est toi, fit-il en plaçant ses mains sur le mur, une de chaque côté de Sakura.  
  
Le soleil était pratiquement couché, maintenant. Sakura n'avait pas pu allumer la lumière, puisqu'elle avait continué de "parler" avec Shaolan.  
  
-- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es arrangé pour te retrouver ici sans personne pour te déranger ? T'es... t'es... T'es rien qu'un salaud ! Je te déteste !  
  
-- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Tomoyo, lui chuchota Shaolan au creux de l'oreille. D'après elle, c'est plutôt un tout autre sentiment.  
  
-- Exact. Détester est un mot trop faible. Il vaut mieux que j'emploie haïr ! Je te hais, LI !  
  
-- Mmmmhh, c'est ça, fit Shaolan en se rapprochant encore plus, se retrouvant presque collé à elle. Essaie donc de trouver les mots que tu veux, je m'en fiche, je sais très bien ce que tu peux ressentir... Tu sais, on dit que l'amour est très proche de la haine.  
  
-- Tes belles paroles, tu peux te les garder, j'm'en fous comme de ma première tétine ! tempêta Sakura en essayant de se dégager mais en ne faisant pas autant d'efforts que ça.  
  
Shaolan ignora ces propos et rapprocha encore plus son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, bien que cela ne se voyait pas dans la pénombre désormais omniprésente, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci, contrairement à Shaolan, ouvrit grand les yeux. Que faisait- il ? Qu'osait-il faire ? Il l'embrassait... Ce... Ce sale égoïste l'embrassait... Et elle ne se défendait même pas, alors qu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là, à goûter à ses lèvres alors qu'il l'avait fait tant souffrir ?  
  
Shaolan se recula alors, ravi de voir la réaction de la jeune femme à travers le noir. Sakura avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, et sa bouche, dont une partie du rouge à lèvres était à présent sur celles de Shaolan, était entrouverte. Elle le fixait intensément, espérant une explication.  
  
Shaolan sourit sadiquement :  
  
-- Il parait que c'est un passe-temps chez toi, j'ai voulu tester.  
  
-- Comment as-tu osé...  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Shaolan l'embrassait de nouveau. Il approfondit le baiser avec la langue, ce qui surprit encore une fois Sakura... qui ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant tout d'un coup au baiser, à ce premier baiser...  
  
Lorsque Shaolan se retira encore une fois, elle ne voulut rien laisser paraître.  
  
-- Je ne suis pas un jouet, si c'est ce que tu crois, cracha-t-elle. Je suis un être humain, pas un petit joujou pour le premier obsédé venu !  
  
-- Oh pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, à en juger par ta langue, qui excuse-moi de te le rappeler, ne s'est pas enroulée par magie autour de la mienne.  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il la prit par les épaules, et la jeta sur son lit, se plaquant aussitôt sur elle pour l'empêcher de se dégager.  
  
-- T'es prête à retenter l'expérience ? lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
Shaolan lui donna de nouveau un baiser, mais avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sakura sentit les mains de ce dernier lui caresser le corps avec tendresse et envie. Elle mit ses mains sur le visage de Shaolan, pour qu'il arrête, mais elle-même n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Ses mains se mirent alors à lui caresser un peu le visage avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle comprit que ça ne servait plus à rien de jouer le jeu.  
  
-- Es-tu entrain revenir  
  
Elle trouvait qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, depuis un petit moment. Elle fit glisser son pied sur son autre jambe, et y glissa le bout dans sa chaussette, la faisant glisser, et l'enlevant par la même occasion. Elle fit de même pour son autre chaussette, pendant qu'elle attaquait un X eme baiser, qu'elle ne comptait même plus tant ils étaient nombreux.  
  
Deux petits bruits succédés se firent entendre : Shaolan avait utilisé la même méthode que Sakura pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Il en fit d'ailleurs de même pour ses chaussettes.  
  
Sakura commençait à gémir lorsque Shaolan se décolla un peu d'elle. Mais si elle voulait respirer un peu, il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentait Sakura lui faire des bises dans le cou tandis qu'il respirait assez bruyamment. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et lui enleva la veste de son uniforme, la soulageant de son "coup de chaud". La veste de Shaolan suivit très vite le même chemin que celle de Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci commençait à émettre des petits bruits qui ne pouvaient tromper personne sur ses intentions. Shaolan la prit par la taille, puis fit glisser lentement sa jupe de lycéenne le long de ses jambes, en les lui caressant par la même occasion.  
  
Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour il se serait retrouvé seul, dans un lit, avec LA Sakura Kinomoto en petite culotte. Les yeux fermés, il sentit les mains de la jeune fille lui dégrafer la chemise, et envoyer le vêtement rejoindre les autres, c'est-à-dire de part et d'autres de la chambre. Pendant qu'il continuaient leur déshabillement, ils se mettaient à respirer de plus en plus fort, émettant des bruits qui faisaient bien comprendre à l'autre à quel point il le ou la désirait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il était 6 h 30 lorsque Shaolan LI essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers plissés, il regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Puis il laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il n'avait pas à partager avec Sakura puisque celle-ci dormait la tête sur son torse. Elle dormait sur son torse ? Mais que faisait-il, nu, dans la chambre de Sakura, avec cette dernière aussi nue, qui dormait paisiblement sur lui ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, et tout lui revint. Il avait... Ils avaient... Lui... Elle... Oh, Seigneur du Bon Dieu ! Il venait de passer une nuit inoubliable, c'était vrai, mais les conséquences allaient être... limites. Il commença à paniquer intérieurement : et si elle était traumatisée après ça ? Et si elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ? Et si elle était tombée enceinte ? Il frémit alors rien qu'à cette pensée : ça allait barder si c'était le cas !  
  
-- Mmmmhhh, bonjour Shaolan, fit Sakura qui se réveillait, cachant sa poitrine avec le drap.  
  
-- Heu... Salut, marmonna-t-il.  
  
-- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
-- A ton avis, l'embrassa-t-il.  
  
Après le bref baiser, elle reprit :  
  
-- Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais réservé une nuit comme celle-ci.  
  
-- Et bien moi non plus, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais bon.  
  
-- Tu as bien fait de te laisser tenter alors.  
  
-- Dois-je déduire que la Sakura que j'ai toujours aimée est de retour ?  
  
Sakura sourit en détournant les yeux, mais son sourire disparut vite :  
  
-- Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, après tout, j'ai été odieuse avec le gang, et avec Tomoyo aussi. Ma pauvre Tomoyo... Je l'ai tellement délaissée...  
  
-- Tout ira bien, Sakura, la rassura Shaolan. Tout ira bien. C'était ta formule, autrefois, tu te rappelles ?  
  
-- Oui, sourit-elle. J'avais laissé tout ça de côté. Mais maintenant, tout redeviendra comme avant.  
  
-- Je te fais confiance, et les autres aussi.  
  
Sakura sourit en regardant au loin.  
  
-- Shaolan, je... je crois que... dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.  
  
Le jeune homme avait suivi des yeux la main de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre; et pourtant... oh lala, ça allait barder pour eux. Et dans neuf mois encore plus. Voilà ! Bon, premier one-shot ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires (pour que je sache si je fais d'autres one-shots ) à claire.curaba@free.fr , et reviewez ! Bises ! Clairette 


	2. Suite du one shot !

Salut tout le monde ! Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite. Très bien, la voila !  
  
Le temps d'une nuit (2)  
  
-- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla Toya.  
Sakura et Shaolan étaient devant lui et Fujitaka, et venaient de leur annoncer la nouvelle. -- C'est pas possible ! continua Toya. Nom de Dieu ! Et d'abord, comment vous pouvez le savoir ? La conception a eu lieu quand ?  
Sakura parut choquée par ces paroles. Il était à peine gonflé ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était au courant que Shaolan n'était revenu que la veille ! -- Tout simplement parce que mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, Toya, dit-elle en ayant repris son calme. J'ai eu comme un flash me "montrant" le futur. C'est assez bizarre ! -- Et c'était un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Shaolan.  
Toya lui lança un regard noir ! -- C'est vraiment pas le moment de raconter des conneries ! -- Allons, Toya, calme-toi, lui conseilla son père. -- C'est vrai ça, je vais pas avorter pour tes beaux yeux ! s'emporta Sakura. -- Hey, me faites pas passer pour le bourreau sadique ! cria Toya. J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait le tuer ! -- Mais presque, remarqua Shaolan. -- Toi, on t'a pas sonné, vu ?  
Sakura essaya de calmer tout le monde, et finalement, Toya entraîna Shaolan dans une autre pièce, en promettant à sa s?ur de ne pas le tuer. Pas tout de suite.  
Sakura décida d'appeler Tomoyo : -- Tomoyo... -- Sakura ? s'étonna sa meilleure amie. -- Tomoyo, avant tout, je veux te dire que je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de la façon dont je t'ai traitée, s'il te plait, excuse-moi ! -- Du calme Sakura, bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais bien... mais comment ça s'est passé avec Shaolan ? Vous avez réussi à bien vous entendre ? -- Ben... on a... on... on va... être parents... -- Quoi ? Oh, ma Sakura, c'est si merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que Shaolan irait aussi loin ! Ho ho ho ! Mais comment peux-tu le savoir juste maintenant ? -- Euh... mes pouvoirs me l'ont "signalé" ! -- Et ça sera un garçon ou une fille ? -- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! -- Bon, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Mère, elle va sauter au plafond !  
  
-- Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu ! -- Tu pourrais pas changer de disque ? demanda Shaolan. -- Morveux ! Tu reviens que tu fais tout chambouler ! Ma s?ur va être mère à 16 ans ! -- Moi aussi, lui fit remarquer Shaolan. -- C'est pas pareil ! -- Comment ça ? -- Toi, t'auras pas le ventre aussi rond qu'un ballon ! Toi, tu vas pas manger pour deux ! Toi, t'auras pas à hurler pour le faire sortir ! -- T'es bien informé, t'es déjà tombé enceinte ? plaisanta Shaolan.  
Toya fulminait : il sentait que la mort de Shaolan était TRÈS proche ! -- Et puis t'en fais pas, je serais là pour le faire manger, pour lui changer la couche, pour le faire dormir... Je vais être papa, je prends mes responsabilités ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? -- J'ai quand même 7 ans de plus qu'elle, et c'est elle qui va être mère la première ! -- C'est pas une course ! Ou alors, tu veux dire que ça te fout un coup de vieux ? -- On va traduire ça comme ça... -- Et nous alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire ? On a que 16 ans, ça va être compliqué !  
Toya explosa. Il saisit Shaolan par le col et hurla : -- LA FAUTE A QUI, MORVEUX ? QUI C'EST QUI SE FAIT MA S?UR DÈS SON RETOUR ? QUI C'EST QUI L'A FAIT TOMBER ENCEINTE ? -- Chut, tout doux, tout doux, repose-moi par terre, tu seras très gentil ! tenta de dire Shaolan.  
Toya, fulminant, le relâcha. -- Au fait, t'as toujours personne ? demanda Shaolan, voulant dévier la conversation, mais augmentant le désir de tuer de Toya ! -- Tu tiens à crever ? -- Ah, mais ça y est, j'ai compris ! fit Shaolan en frappant son poing dans son autre main. -- Compris quoi ? demanda Toya, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. -- Pourquoi t'as pas d'enfant ! dit Shaolan, faisant tomber le grand gars à la renverse. Vu que t'es avec Yukito, vous pouvez pas en avoir !  
Toya détourna le regard. -- On est plus ensemble. Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un d'autre l'aime aussi. -- Oh, fit seulement Shaolan.  
Il était désolé pour Toya, mais en même temps... son côté mesquin lui disait d'en rajouter une couche, mais il s'abstint. -- Bah, un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés ! dit-il alors. Allez, sois un grand tonton, d'accord ?  
  
-- SAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Sonomi courait comme une dératée en direction de la maison des Kinomoto, suivie de près par sa fille Tomoyo. La femme d'affaire ouvrit brusquement la porte, trouvant Fujitaka et Sakura en train de discuter, et Toya et un garçon sortant d'une pièce. -- Ma petite Sakura, c'est donc vrai ? fit Sonomi en lui attrapant les mains. Tu es peut-être enceinte ? "Peut-être ?" répéta Sakura en pensée. Un coup d'?il à Tomoyo lui suffit pour comprendre. Ca aurait été louche de tout de suite affirmer. -- Euh... et bien oui... madame... -- Appelle-moi Sonomi !  
Cette dernière tourna son regard vers Shaolan. -- Et je crois deviner qui est le père ! Félicitations, mon grand ! Je crois te reconnaître, attends une seconde... -- C'est Shaolan Li, Mère, fit Tomoyo en baissant son caméscope. -- Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Li ! Ta mère et moi parlons souvent business ensemble ! Je me disais aussi ! Tu as grandi ! -- Merci, vous, vous n'avez pas changé, et heureusement, s'inclina-t-il. -- Charmant ! sourit Sonomi.  
Toya lança un regard à Shaolan qui lui répondit par un sourire mesquin voulant dire : "certains savent parler aux femmes, d'autres non !". Toya le pinça au bras : -- T'as intérêt à assumer jusqu'au bout, toi ! -- Aïe, lâche-moi, brute épaisse !  
Sonomi, de son côté, était aux anges : -- Oh mon dieu, la descendance de Nadeshiko !  
Tomoyo essaya de la calmer : -- Du calme, mère, nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien ! -- Je m'occuperai un peu de son éducation, ça évitera que d'autres se plantent en beauté ! dit-elle en lançant un regard assassin à Fujitaka, qui avait une goutte derrière la tête.  
Après que tout le monde se fut un peu calmé, Sonomi et Tomoyo rentrèrent chez elles. Quelques heures passèrent... -- Où est Sakura ? demanda Shaolan en descendant de la salle de bain. -- Aucune idée, fit Toya en haussant les épaules. Elle est sortie il y a moins d'une heure. Ah, on dirait que la peluche s'est réveillée, ajouta-t- il en voyant Kélo descendre les escaliers par la voie aérienne. -- Le minot ? T'es revenu quand ? -- Il va falloir te mettre à jour, peluche ! J'te signale que je vais être papa ! -- De quoi ? !  
Kélo se transforma en Kerbéros, et plaqua le pauvre garçon au sol sous ses énormes pattes. -- J'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es pas revenu depuis des années, et tu te repointes pour nous dire que tu vas avoir un gosse ! Et Sakura ? Tu l'as déjà foutue aux oubliettes ? -- Mais Sakura aussi va être mère ! fit Shaolan. -- Hein ? Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre ! -- Eh ben si ! Sakura et moi, on va avoir un enfant ! C'est rentré ? -- Me parle pas comme ça, le gamin ! Tu reviens, tu sèmes tes... tes.. -- Spermatozo... commença Toya. -- C'est bon, pas besoin de le dire ! le coupa Kerbéros, enragé. -- Dis, tu pourrais te pousser maintenant ? fit Shaolan à la limite de l'étouffement.  
Kerbéros s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard noir. -- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te... -- Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous si en colère ? Vous en voulez pas de ce gosse ? Sans c?ur ! explosa Shaolan. -- Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout, fit Kerbéros. Mais avoue que vous êtes quand même un peu jeunes ! -- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça ! fit Shaolan d'un ton sec.  
Toya se mit à ricaner : -- Je sens que je vais bien rire quand il va jouer au cheval sur toi ! lança-t-il à Kerbéros.  
Shaolan se mit à rire aussi : -- Bon, on aura pas à acheter de cheval à bascule !  
Son portable sonna alors. -- Allô ?... Ah, Sakura ! T'étais où ?... Hein ?... Oui, ok, pas de problème... D'accord !... Hein ?... Oui, moi aussi, rougit-il. (Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ? ^_^)  
Il raccrocha, prit congé des deux autres, et se dirigea au parc de l'Empereur Pingouin. Sakura lui avait donné rendez-vous. -- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il à la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. -- Oui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
Elle se retourna : elle avait de nouveau sa coupe d'antan, même si ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle rougissait. -- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, sourit Shaolan. -- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
Shaolan parut surpris. Son physique la préoccupait tant que ça ? -- Bien sûr ! dit-il. Je suis sûr que n'importe quelle coupe t'irait ! D'ailleurs, c'est la 3e facette que je découvre de toi ! -- Woé ? -- Je vais t'expliquer. Quand on avait 10 ans, je connaissais une Sakura naïve et insouciante. Quand je reviens, je te trouve hyper sûre de toi, je me rends compte que tu es capable de détester. Et puis aujourd'hui, je te vois soucieuse du moindre détail qui peut me déplaire.  
Sakura rougit de gêne. -- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demanda doucement Shaolan. C'est quand même pas la grossesse ? T'es enceinte que de quelques heures !  
Sakura s'esclaffa en entendant cette dernière phrase. -- Non, mais je me sens si bête ! -- Pourquoi ? -- Enfin, regarde comme je me suis comportée ! J'ai été odieuse avec les autres ! J'ai traité Tomoyo comme un chien ! Mes notes sont en chute libre, et en plus, j'ai... j'ai... -- ... embrassé d'autres garçons, termina Shaolan. -- Comment tu fais pour pas être fâché ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol. -- A moi, tu m'as donné bien plus, dit-il. Et puis... t'étais en état de détresse. -- Woé ? -- C'est quand même pas un comportement normal, remarqua-t-il. Mais bon, le débat est clos ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu souris, et que tu te soucies pas de ce qui pourrait me déplaire. -- D'accord, fit Sakura en retrouvant son sourire. Mais toi, t'as pas l'air d'aller aussi bien...  
Shaolan ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment elle avait fait pour le remarquer ? -- C'est pas un truc hyper grave, marmonna-t-il.  
Sakura insista lourdement, et Shaolan s'avoua vaincu. Ils s'assirent sur les balançoires, puis Shaolan regarda droit devant lui, et dit : -- En fait, il s'agit de ton frère et Kélo... -- Ah ? fit-elle en attendant la suite. -- Je devrais m'être habitué à me disputer avec eux, mais aujourd'hui...je sais pas, enfin, ça parait si con ! -- Quoi ? -- En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils détestent cet enfant parce qu'il est de moi, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, triste.  
Sakura resta sans voix. -- Qu'ils me détestent moi, ça je le comprends, mais... mais... -- Je comprends, Shaolan. Mais tu ne devrais pas y accorder autant d'importance. Ils sont bêtes à manger du foin ! C'est peut-être ce que je devrais donner à Kélo ! -- En fait, ce que je voudrais, c'est que quand le bébé arrivera, ils ne le haïssent pas. Il ne leur a rien fait, et je ne veux pas que Kélo et ton frère s'en prennent à lui, parce qu'il est de moi. -- Shaolan, ... fit Sakura d'une voix apaisante.  
Elle se leva de sa balançoire, et se mit devant Shaolan. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. -- Je pense, Shaolan, que cet enfant n'aura aucun problème avec eux. Et puis... Je ne crois pas que Kélo et Toya te détestent autant que tu le penses. J'ai l'impression qu'ils t'insultent plus par habitude que par colère. -- Ah, fit simplement Shaolan. -- Ne t'en fais pas... et je t'autorise à les tabasser ! Ça ne leur fera pas de mal ! -- Tu ne leur en parleras pas, hein ? -- Promis ! fit Sakura en lui tendant son petit doigt.  
Shaolan lui tendit son petit doigt à son tour, et ils conclurent leur accord.  
  
Les mois passèrent, et Sakura en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se sache, et se cachait sous un grand et épais manteau, ce qui amusait souvent Shaolan. Elle pensait arrêter les études, pour se consacrer entièrement à son (ses) enfant(s), mais la réponse de Shaolan était claire et nette : NON ! Lui, il avait l'argent nécessaire pour démarrer ! Alors, ils continueraient tous deux leurs études, bien que Shaolan pensait se trouver un boulot pour ne pas vivre aux dépends de sa mère toute sa vie. Ah, ça en avait amusé plus d'un le jour où Shaolan avait annoncé l'heureuse nouvelle à sa mère !  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Shaolan était au téléphone, chez les Kinomoto où il résidait (bien qu'il avait un appartement). Il avait mis le haut-parleur pour que les autres puissent entendre la réaction de Yelan Li. Ça sonnait... -- Allô, résidence de la famille Li, j'écoute ? -- Salut, ma mère est là ?  
Reconnaissant cette façon de parler (ah, les jeunes !), le majordome répondit : -- Oui, M., je vais vous la passer.  
Un instant plus tard, la voix de Yelan Li se fit entendre : -- Allô ? Ici Yelan Li. -- Coucou maman !  
Ayant entendu le ton et la réplique de son fils, Yelan dit d'entrée : -- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander... -- Pas tellement à vous demander, mais plutôt à vous annoncer !  
Sakura eut un petit rire sous le regard réprobateur du futur père lorsque Yelan marmonna "Je crains le pire". -- Mère... Vous allez être grand-mère !  
Grand silence. -- Mère ? Vous êtes toujours là ? -- Peux... Peux-tu répéter lentement, mon fils ? -- Je disais donc, dit Shaolan en faisant traîner ses mots comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée, que vous...  
Sa mère le coupa, appelant ses filles. -- Et ça, c'est ma famille, soupira Shaolan. -- Je t'ai entendu ! fit sa mère. -- Mère, je vous répète donc que vous allez être grand-mère ! C'est-à-dire que moi, je vais être papa !  
Shaolan dut écarter le combiné de son oreille lorsque quatre grands cris s'élevèrent. Ses s?urs. "On va être tata ! On va être tata !" résonnait dans toute la pièce. -- Eh bien, mon fils, si je m'attendais à une nouvelle pareille.  
Shaolan fit une grimace, comme pour montrer que sa famille lui tapait sur le système. -- Ah, ta descendance, mon lapin, c'est si mignon !  
Shaolan fut doublement gêné par les termes "descendance", et "mon lapin" ! Jamais elle ne lui avait donné des surnoms comme ça. Elle pétait un câble, ou quoi ? -- Mère, vous vous sentez bien ? hésita-t-il. -- Ah, l'enfant du leader du clan Li !  
Shaolan se mit la main sur les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Oh, galère ! -- Bon, nous venons au Japon ! décida sa mère. -- QUOIIIIIIIII ? ? ? ?  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤ Fin Flash Back ¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Toya eut un sourire non dissimulé lorsqu'il vit, assis sur le canapé, les futurs parents devant un dictionnaire des prénoms. Ils étaient mignons à repérer lesquels étaient biens, lesquels étaient horribles. Avec Fujitaka, Kélo, et Tomoyo, il décida d'aller les voir pour peut-être les aider à trouver un nom pour le bébé. Ils s'assirent tous, et regardèrent le couple. -- Beurk ! fit Shaolan. Qui appellerait son enfant comme ça ? C'est moche ! -- Mmh, si c'est une fille, réfléchit Sakura, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'appeler ?  
Shaolan, voulant s'amuser, fit : -- Ne nous cassons pas la tête ! Restons dans les fleurs ! Après Nadeshiko (ça signifie ?illet) et Sakura, on a qu'à dire Rose, ou Jacinthe ! Ou Marguerite, ou Anémo...  
Sakura lui cloua le bec, bien qu'amusée par cette réplique. C'était vrai qu'elle et sa mère portaient des noms de fleurs. Finalement, elle ferma le dictionnaire, et demanda aux autres : -- Vous pouvez pas nous aider, vous ? -- Qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà trouvé ? demanda Kélo.  
Sakura prit une petite liste où ils avaient noté des prénoms, et commença : -- Alors, pour un garçon, on a trouvé : Toshi, Ryô, Tomohiro, Shaolan -c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée- , Keitaro, Mazaru, Kazuma, Hideki, Motoharu, Yusuke, Hiroyasu, Hiromu, et Minoru. -- Ah ouais, quand même ! fit Toya. -- Et pour une fille, fit Shaolan en prenant le papier que Sakura lui tendait, on a retenu : Keiko, Noa, Takako, Minku, Kyoko, Kaori, Saeko, Yuzuki, Maoko, Yuka, Sora, Atsuko, et Kazue. -- C'est joli ! s'exclama Tomoyo. On fait un vote ! Pour une fille, moi je dirais... euh, vous pouvez me rappeler les noms déjà ?  
Fujitaka prit la parole : -- Je ne sais plus dans quel pays se fait cette tradition, mais...  
Il eut un sourire en voyant tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres. -- Eh bien on écrit les prénoms sur des bouts de papier, puis on les mélange dans une casquette, et c'est le bébé qui pioche. Comme ça, c'est lui qui décide de son nom !  
Tout le monde trouvait cette tradition super mignonne (et moi aussi !), et les futurs parents choisirent cette méthode. Oui, ce serait au bébé de choisir. -- Au fait, fit Kélo. Vous savez déjà si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? -- Non, lui répondit Sakura. On ne peut pas encore le savoir, c'est encore trop tôt. Je crois que dans un peu plus d'un mois, c'est bon. Mais... -- Mais ? -- On veut avoir la surprise ! fit Shaolan.  
Sakura prit alors la liste des prénoms, et la donna à son frère : -- Voilà, vous rajoutez les prénoms que vous aimez ! dit-elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et deux femmes d'affaires essoufflées étaient dans l'encadrement : Yelan Li et Sonomi Daidoji. -- Ouf ! fit la cousine de Nadeshiko. On a enfin terminé le meeting ! Quoi de neuf, mes chéris ? -- On fait une liste des prénoms, sourit Tomoyo. -- D'ailleurs, vous aussi, vous pouvez en rajouter ! fit Sakura.  
  
Le couple était dans la chambre de Sakura, et regardait la nouvelle liste, et essayant de reconnaître l'écriture de leurs proches pour savoir qui avait écrit quoi. -- Ça, c'est Sonomi, devina Sakura en voyant le nom "Nadeshiko". Il n'y a qu'elle pour mettre ce prénom-là ! -- Ça, c'est ma mère ! fit Shaolan. Elle a mis le prénom de mon père !  
Sakura reposa la liste sur la table de chevet, et se colla le dos au torse de Shaolan en soupirant. Elle se sentait si bien ! Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de soucis : elle les avait tous réglés :  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Sakura était dans la rue, vêtue d'un long manteau tellement elle avait froid. Elle allait acheter un peu de nourriture, étant donné que le frigo, bizarrement, s'était vidé d'un coup ! En passant devant un arrêt de bus, elle avait aperçu certaines personnes qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir. (ceux avec qui elle traînait avant le retour de Shaolan)Elle passa rapidement devant l'arrêt, espérant qu'ils ne s'apercevraient pas de qui il s'agissait. Manque de chance ! -- Eh, beauté !  
Sakura continuait sa marche, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. -- Hou ou, chérie ! Eh, la beauté sous le manteau !  
Finalement, le jeune homme la rattrapa et se mit devant elle. -- Alors, on pue ? Tu veux plus de nous ?  
Sakura ne répondit pas, mais une rafale de vent frais lui fit virevolter le manteau qu'elle n'avait pas boutonné, et le jeune homme put voir un ventre qui devait être à trois mois de grossesse. Il n'était pas énorme, mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était enceinte. Poussant un petit cri, Sakura referma son manteau en collant ses mains dessus, bien qu'il était déjà trop tard. -- Nom de dieu, souffla le jeune fumeur.  
Finalement, Sakura lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait, et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Elle avait son bébé, son chéri, sa famille, son monde... -- Ok, je comprends, dit le jeune homme. Mais... il naîtra Kinomoto le petit ? -- Hein ? -- Ah, mais que je suis bête, tu vas sans doute te marier avant !  
Alors qu'il repartait vers ses copains, Sakura restait figée. Voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé : le mariage. Pourtant Dieu sait combien de fois elle en avait rêvé. Est-ce que Shaolan allait la demander en mariage ?  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤ Fin Flash Back ¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Shaolan s'était couché, et Sakura le regardait dormir. Soit il cachait bien son jeu, soit l'idée du mariage n'avait pas traversé son esprit. Bah, il était certainement trop absorbé par leur enfant. A chaque fois qu'il parlait du futur bébé, ou qu'il regardait le ventre de Sakura, il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux si brillants. Il semblait si ému chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à cet enfant.  
Finalement, Sakura se coucha.  
  
Yelan Li entraîna son fils dans une autre bijouterie. Elle voulait qu'il offre une bague digne de ce nom à Sakura pour sa demande en mariage. -- Regarde celle-là, elle est sublime, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Shaolan s'approcha de la vitrine et regarda la bague en question. Quelle horreur ! Elle était surchargée de diamants, ce qui ne la rendait ni très discrète, ni belle. -- Beurk ! -- Enfin, regarde son prix, c'est une des plus chères ! -- Alors pour toi, il vaut mieux que ce soit cher et moche plutôt que beau et raisonnable ? demanda Shaolan. -- Oh, mon fils, tu es têtu quand tu t'y mets ! Très bien, je te laisse voir, je sens que tu vas revenir me voir pour que je te conseille !  
Shaolan ne se fit pas prier, et regarda alors toutes les bagues qui étaient en vitrine. Des énormes, bourrées de pierres précieuses et de diamants (moches, quoi !), des fines avec une perle, des anneaux... Shaolan continuait de regarder lorsqu'il tomba sur celle qui lui fallait. Elle était parfaite ! Et vu le prix, sa mère pourrait être contente qu'il dépense autant !  
Il se dépêcha donc de demander au bijoutier de la lui vendre. Une fois la carte de crédit ayant reçu un sacré coup, il ressortit et trouva sa mère qui l'attendait. -- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?  
Shaolan sortit le petit paquet de sa poche, et le tendit à sa mère avec un petit sourire triomphant. Celle-ci sortit alors la bague de sa boîte pour la regarder. L'anneau était fin, en or, et dessus, il y avait une pierre rose, entourée de petits diamants blancs. Le tout restait discret, bien que beaucoup de femmes auraient aimé posséder la même. Shaolan, rêveur, regardait la bague. Rose et blanc, les couleurs favorites de sa petite fleur. -- Bravo, elle est très belle, admit sa mère. Tu as enfin trouvé !  
Shaolan reprit la bague, tandis que sa mère lui demandait : -- Tu voudrais avoir un garçon ou une fille ? -- Je dirais une fille... -- Tu auras donc plusieurs enfants. -- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? -- Enfin, mon fils, tu es le leader du clan Li, tu dois avoir un garçon ! Lui aussi, plus tard, deviendra le leader de notre clan !  
Shaolan ouvrit grand la bouche. -- Regarde, toi, tu es le cinquième enfant ! Ton père n'arrêtait pas de prier pour avoir enfin un garçon. Et la cinquième fois a été la bonne ! -- Pitié, arrêtez-vous là ! supplia Shaolan. -- Et puis, si tu as un garçon en premier enfant, rien ne t'empêche d'en faire d'autres, et de t'amuser avec tes filles. -- Stop ! gémit le jeune homme, ayant peur que sa mère commence à lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle. -- C'est bon, je me tais, sourit Yelan. Mais si tu veux te débarrasser de moi aujourd'hui, c'est raté ! J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous pour trouver cette bague !  
  
-- Sakura ? demanda Shaolan en toquant à la porte. -- Attends une seconde, je sors de la douche, et j'ai juste une serviette !  
Shaolan entra sans attendre. Sakura devint rouge tomate, parce que Kélo était présent. S'il n'avait pas été là, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée que Shaolan la voit comme ça (il l'avait vue bien plus dévêtue !). -- C'est bon, je vois que je dérange ! bougonna le petit gardien en sortant de la pièce.  
Shaolan, ayant complètement oublié pourquoi il était venu, ne put que dire : -- Excellente idée, peluche !  
Il referma la porte sur Kélo, puis s'avança vers une Sakura qui s'était tellement reculée vers son bureau qu'elle était presque assise dessus. Il s'approcha d'elle, et commença à lui bécoter le cou. Celle-ci, déjà rouge, bégaya : -- Euh... Sha... Shaolan...  
Elle sentit les mains de son amant passer sur sa taille, sur la serviette, puis revenir vers la poitrine, là où il pouvait dénouer la serviette. Finalement, la jeune femme s'abandonna à lui. Kélo, derrière la porte, pouvait entendre certains bruits.  
  
Shaolan, en se promenant dans la rue ce soir-là, n'arrêtait pas de se faire des reproches. Pourquoi il lui avait pas demandé ? Juste après l'avoir fait, c'était parfait ! Ça prouvait son amour pour elle ! Non, au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de la fermer ! Mais quel imbécile il faisait ! Mais en même temps, pour lui demander sa main... il devait trouver les bons mots. Voyons voir... "Veux-tu devenir ma femme" ? C'était un peu trop classique, et puis le temps de le dire, il ressemblerait à un homard cuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? "Accepte de devenir Mme Sakura Li" ? Non, ça non plus ! Le "madame", ça la vieillirait. "Épouse- moi" ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça, c'était franc et direct ! Mais peux-être trop direct. Après tout, les femmes avaient des grands rêves sur les demandes en mariage (avec une famille entièrement féminine, il le savait !). Lui faire une déclaration d'amour avant de lui demander sa main ? Hem... "Sakura, je voudrais te demander ta main" Oui ! Ça, c'était le top ! Parfait ! Y avait pas d'autres mots !  
Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci ne cessait de caresser son ventre rond, avec un sourire rêveur. Shaolan prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers sa dulcinée : -- Sakura...  
Celle-ci releva la tête, toujours avec son sourire. -- Euh... Sakura... je voudrais te demander ta main...  
Ça y est, il l'avait dit ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Sakura lui tendit sa main, avec un petit sourire interrogateur. Oh non ! Elle avait pris l'expression au pied de la lettre ! Bon, il pouvait encore sauver la situation. Il prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne, et de sa main libre, prit la boîte si précieuse. Il l'ouvrit, et sortit la bague. Il la passa au doigt de Sakura, et mit sa deuxième main dessus. Il regarda alors Sakura dans les yeux, et répéta : -- Sakura... je voudrais te demander ta main...  
Sakura ouvrit grand la bouche, puis un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle lui sauta au cou. Il l'avait enfin demandé ! -- Bien sûr, andouille !  
Shaolan manqua de soupirer de bonheur. Il avait pas mal assuré ! Mais pourquoi les femmes insultent-elles toujours les hommes lorsque ceux-ci leur font plaisir ? Il venait de lui dire le prix de la bague, et elle l'avait traité d'idiot, qu'il ne fallait pas dépenser autant pour elle. Les femmes, jamais contentes !  
  
7 mois de grossesse, tandis qu'il était décidé que le mariage se ferait après la naissance de l'enfant. (Et si elle avait des contractions en plein milieu de la cérémonie ? avait demandé Shaolan.) Les futurs parents dormaient encore, tandis que quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore né commençait à faire des siennes. Sakura se réveilla, suivie de Shaolan qui était du matin. Elle sourit en sentant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et la posa sur son ventre. Celui-ci sourit en sentant l'enfant bouger. Ça lui faisait drôle de penser qu'il y avait une vie, là- dedans, une petite vie. Un petit être qui allait faire plein de bonheur autour de lui rien que par sa présence.  
Sakura le regardait. Il avait encore cette émotion dans ses yeux. Elle sourit lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son ventre pour mieux sentir les gestes que faisait le petit. -- Ça, c'est sa main, dit-il complètement ailleurs.  
Il ferma les yeux, très heureux. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement merveilleux de savoir qu'il y avait SON enfant, là, sous sa tête, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur du ventre. Il sentit alors le petit pied contre sa joue. -- Il sera super fort au kun-fu, prédit le père, tandis que Sakura se mit à rire.  
Kélo sortit de son tiroir, se demandant ce qui se passait. Sakura l'invita à toucher le ventre. -- Peuchère ! C'est qu'il est énergique, ton bébé !  
  
Enfin ! La naissance était prévue pour bientôt ! Shaolan ne faisait que stresser, tandis que Sakura essayait de le décontracter. -- Alors, voilà le numéro du lycée, celui de l'appartement qu'ont squatté ma mère et mes s?urs, mon portable au cas où tu le saurais plus, et... qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? -- Shaolan, détends-toi, fit Sakura d'une voix apaisante. Il va t'attendre, ne t'en fais pas ! -- On sait jamais !  
Sakura se mit à rire.  
Pourtant, le grand jour était arrivé. Shaolan était là lorsque Sakura avait eu ses contractions et l'avait illico emmenée à l'hôpital ! Pendant que Sakura était à la torture que subissent toutes les mères, Shaolan faisait les cent pas, tandis que tous les autres étaient assis sur des bancs, anxieux, et amusés de voir Shaolan comme un lion en cage (ce qui est ma foi très ressemblant !). -- C'est long ! se plaignait-il. Faut combien de temps en moyenne pour faire naître un gosse ?  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Sonomi et Yelan. Cette dernière, qui avait le plus d'enfants, dit à son fils : -- En fait, ça dépend de l'enfant ! Des fois, en 2 heures ça peut aller, mais toi tu m'as donné le plus de fil à retordre ! Tu m'avais fait mal pendant environ 12 heures... -- Ça va, j'ai rien dit, soupira Shaolan en faisant un signe de la main. -- bon, fit Fujitaka. En attendant, préparons les prénoms !  
Il se mit à plier une feuille pour la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux sur lesquels il voulut mettre les prénoms, mais tout le monde voyait clairement que ses mains tremblaient. Mais il parvint finalement à écrire tous les prénoms masculins, tandis que Tomoyo s'occupait des prénoms féminins. Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient encore là.  
Enfin, une sage-femme les rejoignit dans le couloir. -- M. Li ? demanda-t-elle, puisque Shaolan n'était pas le seul futur papa dans le couloir. -- Oui, c'est moi ! -- Toutes mes félicitations ! C'est une jolie petite fille !  
Shaolan eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que les autres étaient enthousiasmés. Bien sûr, Shaolan alla d'abord seul voir sa petite famille. Toya lui avait passé un appareil photo, et Shaolan entra dans la chambre où étaient les deux femmes de sa vie. Sakura était endormie sur le lit, avec sur elle, un tout petit corps bien lavé, bien au chaud dans un petit habit rose. Shaolan prit alors une photo pour savourer cet instant. Sakura avait une main sur le corps de la petite enfant, et semblait heureuse dans son sommeil. Shaolan s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, et les admira. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une sage-femme lui dit d'une voix douce : -- Prenez-la.  
Quoi ? Prendre qui ? Le jeune papa ne semblait plus assimiler de données, et ce fut la sage-femme qui lui mit son enfant dans les bras. Shaolan la tint soudainement comme s'il se réveillait, et ne put que garder son sourire. Qui osait dire que les bébés étaient hideux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, sa petite fille !  
Le bébé bougea ses petits poings, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux, mais faisant des petits gémissements qui firent fondre encore plus Shaolan. Puis, elle se rendormit. Lorsque Shaolan leva les yeux, il aperçut une Sakura épuisée qui lui souriait tendrement. -- Elle est magnifique, fit Sakura. Et c'est vraiment quelque chose de te voir avec cet air-là. Tu feras sûrement un père exemplaire. -- Elle te ressemble, souffla Shaolan en regardant le visage de la petite. -- C'est pas un peu tôt pour le dire ?  
Shaolan haussa les épaules. Un bruit les fit tourner la tête vers la porte où tous les autres étaient dans l'encadrement. Il y avait même quelqu'un de plus : Yukito. Et Yué voyait à travers le jeune homme. Sonomi ne cria pas comme une hystérique, mais s'approcha de Shaolan, derrière lui, et regarda le bébé. Shaolan se rendit compte que l'appareil photo n'était plus à côté de lui. Comment ça se faisait ? Il regarda Toya qui avait l'appareil dans les mains. Celui-ci lui dit : -- Pauvre gamin, avant que tout le monde n'entre, j'ai eu le temps d'en prendre trois ! Mais vu que t'es complètement déphasé, t'as rien vu !  
C'était vrai, il n'avait rien vu ! -- Bon, comment on va l'appeler, cette petite ? fit Yelan. -- Ah, quand je pense que vous n'avez pas voulu que je jette les prénoms masculins dans une poubelle, soupira Fujitaka. -- Le prochain, ce sera un garçon ! affirma la jeune grand mère. -- Mère, fit une des s?urs de Shaolan. Ne croyez-vous pas que le prochain ne sera pas là avant au moins 2 ans ?  
Tomoyo s'approcha des parents avec le chapeau plein de petits papiers, et posa celui-ci sur le lit. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras : -- Félicitations, ma Sakura. -- Merci Tomoyo, fit Sakura en fermant les yeux.  
Elle se mit à chuchoter dans l'oreille de son amie : -- C'est marrant, ça fait hyper mal, et puis après, c'est le bonheur total. C'est ma fille, elle est belle... -- Oui, répondit Tomoyo en murmurant. -- Je te le dis pour que tu t'y prépares... -- Hein ? -- Tu sais, celui qui fait du chant avec toi... Vous aviez l'air plutôt proches...  
Tomoyo devint rouge, mais changea vite la conversation : -- Allez ! Il est temps qu'elle ait un nom, cette petite !  
Elle prit le chapeau, tandis que Sonomi rendait la petite en question à Sakura. Le bébé entrouvrit les yeux, et tous purent constater qu'ils étaient marrons, comme ceux de son père. -- Tu es sûre que c'est à moi qu'elle ressemble ? demanda Sakura à son futur époux.  
Celui-ci ne put que sourire tandis que Tomoyo tendait le chapeau près de Sakura et son enfant. -- Allez ma chérie, pioche... fit Tomoyo d'une voix douce.  
Le nouveau-né mit sa petite main dans la paperasse, et ouvrit son petit poing. Elle saisit alors un papier, et referma ses tout petits doigts dessus. -- Allez, donne à papa, fit doucement Sakura.  
Shaolan eut comme un choc. Papa... oui, il était papa... c'était bien ce qu'il était... papa... -- Papa... -- Shaolan ? s'inquiéta Sakura. -- Apparemment, il a pas encore assimilé, fit Toya.  
Shaolan lui tira la langue, et lut le mot sur le morceau de papier froissé. -- Kazue, lut-il. -- Kazue Li, fit Yelan. -- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien, fit Sakura en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
Le temps avait passé. Kazue avait les cheveux couleur miel comme sa mère, et elle avait aussi son caractère. C'était une jeune fille très douce, et pure. Elle avait un petit frère du nom de Minoru. C'était un vrai mélange de ses parents : hyper beau comme son père, naïf comme ses deux parents, et un gros problème de réveil comme sa mère. Kazue et Minoru s'entendaient très bien, et ils étaient heureux d'avoir une petite s?ur : Saeko. Elle était le contraire de Kazue : elle avait les yeux de sa mère, mais tout le reste venait du père, y compris le caractère.  
  
Plus de détails :  
  
Kazue est l'aînée, elle est toujours en retard le matin, comme son petit frère. Elle adore le sport et l'éducation physique. Elle a quelque problèmes en maths, mais s'en sort quand même un peu. Elle a tenu à avoir la même coupe que sa mère, et si on ne comptait pas les yeux de son père, ce serait le portrait craché de Sakura. Elle ne tombe pas amoureuse facilement, et parle de garçon avec sa petite s?ur. Elle a peu peur des réactions du garçon qu'elle aime si elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Elle adore son frère et sa s?ur qu'elle ne voudrait jamais perdre. Elle adore s'amuser avec Kélo/Kerbéros. Dans son établissement scolaire, tous les garçons l'aiment pour sa gentillesse et sa beauté. Ils la surnomment "Sainte-Nitouche la Bombe".  
  
Minoru est au milieu, dans tous les termes : c'est vraiment un super mélange des parents, aussi naïf qu'eux. Donc, il partage un peu les deux caractères de ses s?urs : il est toujours en retard le matin, il est gentil, poli, mais c'est aussi un grand romantique qui cache ses sentiments derrière une froideur. C'était drôle comme il combinait sa froideur avec cette chaleur. Ses parents avaient des caractères trop différents. Il est aussi beau que son père ne l'était, et il a un caractère très dur à cerner. C'est un bon élève, et il aide volontiers Kazue. Son père leur enseigne les arts martiaux, à Saeko et lui, et ils adore ses s?urs. Les filles l'adorent pour sa gentillesse, et aussi pour son air rebelle. Son surnom : "Minoru l'imprévisible"  
  
Saeko est la petite dernière. Contrairement à sa s?ur Kazue, elle a les yeux de sa mère, sinon elle est le portrait craché de son père. D'ailleurs, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés avec ses yeux verts clairs lui donnent un charme fou. Elle n'a pas le sourire facile, du moins pas avec ceux envers qui elle n'a pas confiance. Shaolan lui apprend les arts martiaux ainsi qu'à Minoru. Tout comme son père, et un peu comme Minoru, c'est une romantique qui cache ses sentiments. Elle dit que l'amour c'est débile et que ça ne l'intéresse pas, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'elle craint de ne pas être aimée. Mais elle a toujours sa grande s?ur pour lui prouver le contraire. Elle est très heureuse de la complicité qu'elle a avec son frère et sa s?ur. Elle aime bien être en compagnie de Yué. Elle est belle et populaire. Elle est surnommée "Beauté fatale".  
  
Voici donc la fin de ma fic "Le temps d'une nuit". J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Écrivez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Des petites reviews, ça me ferait plaisir ! Bises Clairette 


End file.
